bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless
Fearless is a male lion and one of the three protagonists of Bravelands. Physical Appearance Fearless https://www.kirkusreviews.com/book-reviews/erin-hunter/broken-pride/ is a male lion with golden fur, round ears, and brilliant golden-amber eyesBroken Pride page 4. His muzzle is slightly lighter than the rest of his fur and he has several whiskers. He has a slightly short tail, and a dark pink-brown nose, and a pink tongue. Personality and Traits True to his name, Fearless is known to be fearless as he risked his life to save Gallant from a scorpion. This is why Gallant gave him his name. Fearless also blames himself for not helping Valor fight Titan's lions as they attacked his pride, even though she told him to run, as he was too young and shouldn't challenge Titan yet. This shows that he would risk his life to help his family and would blame himself for being partially responsible if he's helpless to save them, even if it's not his fault. Fearless has also shown to be reckless, as he left the Brightforest Troop to seek out a hyena pack to avenge the troop's previous Crownleaf, Bark. Near the end of Code of Honor and in Blood and Bone, Fearless is revealed to be naïve and too trusting of certain animals as he believed Stinger's propaganda and didn't consider the possibility that the former was deceiving him even after he noticed some odd signs. Such as the birds not going to Stinger in Blood and Bone, despite the baboon being the supposed Great Parent. However after discovering that Stinger was responsible for Snarl's death along with his alliance with Titan, Fearless discovers the truth. Fearless begins to feel remorse for despising Thorn. for Stinger's actions now that he knows the the latter monkey was at fault for the crimes he convinced Thorn was blameworthy of. Fearless also apologizes to Loyal and Sky for misjudging them as well and agrees to fight alongside them in The Great Battle. In Shifting Shadows, An adolescent Fearless is leading his his own Pride when he comes into conflict with a prideless lion Valor recruited into Fearlesspride named Mighty. Fearless also disapproves of His sister and Mighty being a couple. Biography ''Broken Pride Fearless, although first unnamed, is first seen in the prologue play-fighting with his sister, Valor. The vulture and guardian of Bravelands, Windrider is overlooking them. She then receives a sign - a loud roar that shakes the sky that only she can hear. Fearless, then known as Swiftcub, is seen trying to pounce on a vulture's shadow. Swiftcub follows his mother, Swift, to a patch of dry grass where Valor is trying to hunt. He attempts to mimic her, but finds it very hard to keep up with her on short legs. Swiftcub springs forward, but he was not as fast as Valor who has just missed one. His father, Gallant comes over and laughs, reassuring Valor that it was a good attempt. Gallant tells her that one day she would be just as good a hunter as her mother. Swiftcub grumbles that he wasn't anywhere near being a great hunter and Gallant tells him that Valor was a whole year older than him. Swiftcub expresses doubt and Gallant tells him that he was going to be a great leader- one that kept his pride safe and content but struck fear into the hearts of his enemies. Swiftcub begins to think that his father was right when he notices a scorpion behind his father. Instinctively, Swiftcub swipes his paw at it and threw the scorpion away into the grass. Gallant laughs and Swift scolds him, saying that while Gallant would have gotten away with a nasty sting, he could have been killed. Valor sighs and calls him an idiot, but Swiftcub notes there was admiration in her eyes. After exchanging looks with Swift, Gallant said he believed it was time for Swiftcub to receive his true name. Gallant declares to the pride that his son would no longer be known as Swiftcub, but as Fearless Gallantpride. As the lions of Gallantpride exhibit their praise, other lions roar back in the distance. Gallantpride falls silent and goes to accompany Gallant. Fearless springs towards the meerkat hill to see what is happening and spots a trio of prideless lions. He asks Swift who the outsiders were and she points that the largest one, the leader of the trio was Titan, a huge and powerful male with a black mane and dark eyes. Swift explains to Fearless that Titan was the cub of a lion that was driven out by Gallant and Titan hates him for that reason. Gallant says that there was only one reason why Titan would arrive to Gallantpride uninvited: to challenge him for leadership. After Titan kills Gallant (illegally), Fearless runs away, and is carried to a bird's nest. The baboons save him and he is brought to Brightforest Troop. A year afterwards, we find Fearless as part of the Brightforest Troop. He is trying to help his friends, Mud and Thorn, move up in current ranks in a challenge known as the Three Feats. ''Code of Honor Coming soon Blood and Bone Coming soon Shifting Shadows Coming soon The Spirit-Eaters Coming soon Relationships Thorn Thorn and Fearless were very close friends. However, this all changed at the end of Code of Honor when Stinger issues vile slanders against the Thorn that convinced several animals, including Fearless, that the latter is responsible for breaking the code. This causes Fearless to end his friendship with Thorn, considering the baboon an enemy instead. In Blood and Bone, He eventually realizes that Thorn is innocent and apologies, to the him for attempting to kill him, along with falsely accusing him to being a traitor, thus rekindling their friendship. Ruthless Even though he's Titan's son, Ruthless likes Fearless and considers him a friend, much to the heavy disapproval of his parents. When Titanpride fought Dauntlesspride, Ruthless lied to his father to protect Fearless. Titan Titan is Fearless's mortal enemy due to the former killing his father and driving him out of his pride. Titan hated him and his family due to Gallant driving out his father. Fearless vows to avenge his parents by killing Titan. Keen Fearless and Keen first met during Titanpride's battle against Dauntlesspride in Code of Honor. Sky Strider Coming soon Gallery Trivia * Fearless is a year younger than Valor, as stated by Gallant. * He is chronologically the youngest protagonist among the three. * Along with Sky, Fearless has lost both of his parents. ** He lost three parents if you include Loyal. * He is the only cub of his litter. Kin Members Father: Loyal Prideless: Deceased Mother: Swift Titanpride: Deceased Half-sister: Valor Mightypride: Alive (as of Shifting Shadows) Foster father: Gallant Gallantpride: Deceased Brother In-law Mighty: Alive (as of Shifting Shadows) Unnamed Niece(s)/Nephew(s) Unnamed Valorcub(s): Unborn Tree References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Stubs Category:Titanpride Category:Gallantpride Category:Prideless Category:Brightforest Troop Category:Living Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Exiles Category:Mammals Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:Living Animals Category:Living Mammals Category:Living Males Category:Fearlesspride Members Category:Codebreakers Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Blood and Bone Characters Category:Shifting Shadows Characters Category:Former pride leaders Category:Living Exiles Category:Living Leaders Category:Living Protagonists